


Oops, I Did It Again

by superallens



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara saves the day!, sara stresses out kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Sara likes to test out just how fast her girlfriend can save the day and Kara's last straw is pulled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt from my tumblr:  
> "Established Supercanary: sara wanting to test out just how fast kara is,so she'll jump off random things knowing kara will always catch her. After a bit kara pulls her aside n tells her how nerve wrecking it is for her when sara does it."

Kara was on site for one of her first real reporting gigs when it happened. Again. The fact that this was becoming a normal occurrence really worried Kara. She didn’t like that she had to constantly be listening out for her girlfriend all hours of the day. And Sara knew that this was a big day for Kara, so the girl of steel had no idea why she’d be pulling this now. 

Kara slipped away from the crowd she was standing in and ran off into an alleyway. She tugged open her blush button up and soared up into the air. The rush of wind surrounding her caused her hair to fall out of her ponytail. She’d have to fix it later. 

Kara zipped through the sky faster than Barry Allen himself. Take that Scarlet Speedster! She barely made it in time to catch her girlfriend before she became a pile of blood and bones on the ground. 

Kara heavily sighed as she carried Sara up to the top of the building once more. She gingerly set the blonde down and stood next to her.

“Thanks for the lift, Girl of Steel,” Sara smiled. 

“Sara,” Kara said sternly.

“Kara.”

“You’ve got to stop doing that!”

“You know I’m just testing you. Making sure you're improving your reflexes and speed.”

“You can do that later with a test dummy! I don’t like having to worry about my girlfriend’s possible death every second of the day.”

“I know that you’ll always save me,” Sara half smiled.

“I’m just scared that one of these days I won’t be there in time, that I won’t be fast enough. And unlike Barry, I can’t just go back and time and fix things to save you.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to Winn and come up with a safer way to do my tests,” Sara sighed.

“Thank you,” Kara sighed happily. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work. You know this was one of my first big gigs.”

“I know. And that’s why I’m taking you out tonight.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Will there be ice cream?”

“I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if there wasn’t.” Kara beamed at Sara before giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you! I’ll see you later.”

“Alright. Bye Supergirl.”

“Bye, White Canary.” And with that, Kara zipped away into the sky and Sara watched in awe at the speeds her girlfriend could fly at. Sara couldn’t help but think that watching her would ever get old.


End file.
